


Merry Christmas, Baby

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas baby<br/>Sure did treat me nice</p><p>Bought me diamond rings for Christmas<br/>I feel like I’m in paradise<br/>Be at my side<br/>I got music on my radio<br/>Feel my vibe<br/>I got music on my radio</p><p>I feel like I’m going to kiss you underneath the Mistletoe<br/>Santa’s coming down the chimney, half past three<br/>All those pretty presents for my baby and for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Baby

It was the eve of Christmas, one of these nights when you’re glad you don’t have to step out of your door. The storm was raging outside – they couldn’t even see the buildings across the street. But Artie, with a fire roaring in the fireplace and a gorgeous blonde woman cuddling to his side, wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jazzy Christmas tunes were playing on the stereo as they sipped some champagne. Artie was glad they’d declined all the invitations they got and decided to spend the night alone together. At midnight, Quinn got up to get the presents from under the tree. They opened them together, laughing and teasing each other, in the simple kind of happiness that only comes from being with the one you love.

When the floor was covered in wrapping paper and they were surrounded with books and CDs and all kinds of gifts, Quinn yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

“Bed?” she suggested, with that adorable scrunchy face she always made when she was tired.

“Not yet, baby,” Artie said, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “There’s one last gift left.”

She looked around to find it, though there was nothing left but empty boxes. Artie dug out a tiny box from his pocket.

“Lucy Quinn Fabray,” he said, slowly opening the box as she grinned in anticipation. “Will you spend the rest of your Christmas Eves with me?”

Her eyes shined even brighter than the diamond he was offering her. A single happy tear ran down her cheek as she pulled him for a kiss.

“Yes! Of course I will! I love you so much!”

“Merry Christmas, Baby,” he said softly as he slipped the ring around her finger.


End file.
